Demons
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Sometimes only love can slay Demons. /-/SLASH\-\ Ye be warned!


_A/N: More man on man smut! I'm on a roll. :) Not really, just cleaning out my notebooks. I still don't own these men and I'm still not making any money off of this. So enjoy my perverted mind my dear readers!_

* * *

The locker room was deserted save for bits and pieces of left behind personal effects of the other talent and it was something that Heath was immensely grateful for. The red head was normally one that thrived on the company of others but after his loss to the returning Randy Orton he just wanted to be alone for a while. With a snarl he kicked his gear bag and sent it flying; his personal items spilling out and clattering loudly to the floor.

"Now what did your poor bag do tae you?"

The gravelly accented voice made Heath spin around and he pinned the dirty blond Scotsman with a glare.

"Who asked you McIntyre?"

"No one."

Drew shrugged one shoulder as he tightened the brace on his hand before reaching into his own bag for a shirt. Heath wracked his brain trying to think if Drew had even had a match but his mind drew a blank. Silence settled around them again and Heath let out an annoyed sigh as he started picking up his things.

"Why are you even here McIntyre?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I asked you first."

"Why'd you job to Randy Orton?"

Heath scowled and stood; stalking over to glare down at Drew, his eyes flashing angrily.

"At least I get t.v. time." He snarled.

"So did Colin Delaney."

Drew's voice was deceptively calm as he stared up at Heath and the expressionless look on the Scotsman's face only served to further infuriate Heath. Growling Heath reached down and grabbed the collar of Drew's freshly put on shirt and yanked up; dragging Drew to his feet and then slamming him into the lockers.

"Hit a nerve did I Slater?" Drew hissed as he arched away from the locker where a padlock dug painfully into his back.

"Shut up McIntyre. At least my career is going somewhere unlike yours Mr. Chosen One."

"Please even Sheffield's career is going more places than yours. You're nothing more than a glorified jobber."

Heath's lips curled back from his teeth as he wrapped a hand in Drew's hair and yanked; pulling a yelp from the other man. Drew's eyes glitters as he shoved at Heath and in a matter of moments they were tussling against the cool metal of the lockers. Hands curled into hair and pulled as they growled and snarled and Drew leaned in to bite at Heath's lips; attacking them savagely. Their grappling stopped for a moment before Heath crashed their lips together and thrust his tongue into Drew's mouth possessively as he reached down with his free hand and rubbed at the fly of Drew's pants roughly; his thumb pressing hard on the outline of the head.

Drew whimpered into the kiss and Heath pulled away with a smirk before leaning in to growl in Drew's ear as he tugged the fly open and reached in to palm the hardening flesh.

"Now I know why Vince keeps you around." He bit down on Drew's ear hard. "On your knees McIntyre."

When Drew didn't move fast enough Heath put his hands on Drew's shoulders and finished shoving him to the floor. The dirty blond superstar looked up at Heath through lowered lashes as he reached up and curled his fingers under the band of Heath's tights; pulling them down slowly until Heath's throbbing erection sprung free; the head already sparkling with smeared pre-cum.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Use those lips for what they made for McIntyre." Heath growled raggedly as one hand tangled in Drew's hair; though it was more for anchorage than for control.

The first touch of Drew's tongue sent a violent shudder skittering through Heath's body and he groaned as he thrust into Drew's mouth and making him gag. Heath pulled out slightly to allow Drew to breathe and thumbed away the glittering jewel like tears that had welled in the corners of Drew's eyes from the action; murmuring a low 'Sorry' to the kneeling man.

After a moment or two of recovery Drew swirled his tongue around the hard shaft and started a steady pace, his nose ending up pressed against the coarse red curls at the base. Feeling Drew's throat muscles constrict around the hard flesh as Drew swallowed made Heath's eyes roll back into his head as he panted brokenly.

"Fucking Christ! Where in the fuck did you learn that McIntyre?"

Heath's eyes were glazed when they opened and looked down as Drew pulled away to smirk up at him; saliva mixed with dripping pre-cum making his lips shine wetly. Bringing his hand up to stroke Heath Drew purred as he licked the tip teasingly.

"Porn. Where else?"

Heath groaned and pulled Drew to up to his feet and sealed their lips together as he pushed Drew's pants down and gripped both their cocks; stroking them together slowly while he suckled on Drew's tongue. The embraced for a few moments, rocking against one another and slicking their straining erections together; mixing the copious amounts of leaking juices and coating their shafts with the mixture.

Breaking the kiss for air Heath turned Drew around and pushed him up against the lockers, taking himself in hand and tracing his throbbing head against Drew's puckered ring of muscle and coating it with the mixture of their juices before pushing into the other man. Both men groaned as Heath breached the tight seal and they panted in unison as Heath rocked into Drew slowly until he was completely ensheathed. Holding still for only a moment Heath started a slow movement; pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in and repeating; fucking Drew long and slow until the Scotsman cried out and reached behind to dig his nails into Heath's hip and demand that he go faster.

"I'm no lassie Slater! Fuck me like ye got a pair Mon!"

Sweat crawled down Heath's face and stray pieces of his crimson locks caught and held as he slammed into Drew; sending the other man into the lockers and making them rattle. A yelp followed by a moan followed the movement and Heath wrapped one hand around Drew's cock and the other in Drew's hair as he pounding into him; stroking Drew and pulling on his long hair in unison. Their moans and growls filled the room and Heath let go of Drew's hair to wrap an arm around Drew's waist and move them over to the bench where he pushed Drew down face first onto the cool wood.

Holding Drew's lower back Heath slammed in an out, leaning down to lay against Drew's back and bite at his shoulders and neck as he worked; marking the other man as his own. Drew's movements were nearly as violent as Heath's as he bucked back and snarled; his hands scrabbling against the wood grain for purchase.

"I-I'm fucking close Slater..fucking make me cum ye dirty wanker!"

Laughing in Drew's ear Heath snaked his hand under Drew and jerked him hard in time with his hard, deep thrusts until Drew arced up from the bench and screamed; his gravelly voice broken as his climax thundered through him. The feel of Drew's juices slicking his hand coupled with the clenching of his muscles around Heath's cock milked Heath's orgasm from him and bit down hard into Drew's shoulder; piercing the skin and drawing blood.

Together they lay shuddering as they floated down from their high and with a smirk Heath pulled his dirtied hand free and wiped it down Drew's face; smearing Drew's own release over it. As Drew squawked indignantly Heath pulled free and flipped Drew over, covering him and licking the messed face clean and then working down to clean away Drew's cum from his thighs and shaft, kissing the softened flesh gently before sitting up and pulling Drew to him. With a smile he whispered in Drew's ear lowly as he kissed Drew's throat.

"You always know what I need Darlin'. Thank you."

"You're welcome Red. How about a shower now before we head back to the hotel?" Drew asked as he kissed Heath's lips lightly.

With a nod Heath pulled Drew to his feet and led the other man into the waiting showers, taking his time and coddling his lover under the warm spray until they spent another hour making slow love against the tiles and climaxing against together in bliss.


End file.
